


Alexander Hamilton/Reader - Whatever It Takes

by Amorentia_Quibble



Series: Hamilton Story Series [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But Hey What's Different There Ayeeee, F/M, Hamilton is stubborn, Hangover, M/M, Other, Reader is Grumpy, Reader's gender is undefined, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorentia_Quibble/pseuds/Amorentia_Quibble
Summary: You'd never met a man who worked as hard as Alexander Hamilton. If only he left his office from time to time...Lafayette, Hercules and John are trying to set you guys up but with your raging hangover and Alexander obsessing over a deadline, it's not proving to be easy.





	Alexander Hamilton/Reader - Whatever It Takes

You’d never met a man who worked as hard as Alexander Hamilton.

 

The man never seemed to stop, writing day in and day out in his office, or, if anyone managed to drag him out, wherever he next found himself with a pen and some paper. You and your group of friends had began to take shifts for who had to pull Alex away from his work when, and you living the closest to him, tended to get majority of said shifts.

 

You didn’t mind, of course. Not that you’d told anyone, but you’d fallen for the hardworking man, and fallen HARD. Even if most of the time spent with him was you dragging his ass out of an office chair, the time you spent together was time you cherished. But in more recent times, with Alex working hard to meet a deadline he’d set himself, getting him out of that room was proving more and more difficult.

 

It was a Tuesday when Hercules called you, the sound of the ringtone echoing through your head. You had a throbbing headache, and were absolutely exhausted yourself. You wouldn’t call yourself a party animal, but you went to your fair share of celebrations, and saying you had a fair share of drinks the night before. The light was too bright, despite the curtains being drawn in the lounge room where you’d fallen asleep, and the obnoxious ringtone you’d picked out was becoming more and more regretful by the second.

 

Patting around to find the source of the noise, you find it on the coffee table behind your head, clumsily swiping it to accept the call as you put it up to your ear, “Herc, I love you, but if this isn’t important we’re never speaking again.” You droned, hearing your own voice enough to make you wince. You sounded like hell.

 

Hercules seemed to think so too, but found it far more funny than you did, his booming laugh piercing through your brain painfully, “God, how much did you have to drink last night? You sound like a trainwreck!”

 

“I am a trainwreck, why has it taken this long for you to notice?” You asked before grumbling, “Just tell me what’s wrong so I can go back to sleep-”

 

“Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favour...”

 

“Herc, don’t you dare say what I know you’re gonna say!” You shout into the phone. Herc had been severely slacking on his shifts with Hamilton lately, and you’d been the one having to pick up the slack. You were usually fine with it, more than fine, even (and you wondered if he possibly knew that...) But no, not today. All you wanted was to sleep off this shitty hangover.

 

You hear Herc chuckle but still sounding regretful, “Hey, not my shift today, it’s fine!” You breathed a silent sigh of relief, “It’s Lafayette’s, and no one else can cover for him.” You groaned loudly in response, shoving your face into the plush cushioning of the couch in annoyance. 

 

“You’re joking, right? Where’s Laurens?” You questioned as you forced yourself up from the couch, head spinning as you look for all the stuff you needed.

 

The line was silent for a minute, making you worried you’d lost him, but his voice quickly returned, “He’s uh… Studying. At the- At the what? At the gym… Dude you gotta give me a straight story before I start telling it!” For a moment you were confused, before realising.

 

“You’re bullshitting me!” You shouted through the phone, stopping in the middle of collecting what you needed to glare in front of you, as if Mulligan and Laurens were right in front of you, “What’s going on? Why do you guys not want to go?!” 

 

There was silence on the line for a couple of seconds, but you weren’t taking another bullshit story, “You guys better tell the truth, I swear to God-”

 

“Well if you so want us to tell the truth, why don’t you do the same with us?” A heavily accented voice chimed in, and you could tell that the boys had switched the phone to speaker. You were too annoyed to take much note as you quickly connected the voice to the person.

 

“Gilbert! It’s your shift, get off your ass-”

 

“Do you really want us to, seeing as you’re so eager to see Hamilton any other time, hmm~?” His voice responded, a flirtatious lilt to it. You were used to it by now, but the mention of Alexander along with it had your face heating up slightly.

 

“W-What?! I don’t-”

 

“See? I told you! They’re in love, mon amis!!~ No wonder she has not blown up at us for skipping shifts!” He announced to the other two men, the self-righteous grin evident in his voice. You found your blush worsening, but you persevered.

 

“I don’t! I was just being a good friend, don’t twist my intentions to your shitty agenda! And why would you be skipping shifts on purpose, you guys are his friends too-”

 

“So you have no feelings for Alex whatsoever?” John chimed in, interrupting you and sounding just as smug as Lafayette.

 

You were silent, no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t lie about this…

 

“I TOLD YOU! They’re madly in love with our dear Hamilton~~” Lafayette cheered, before returning to the phone, “Call us after you deal with Alexander, we have much to plan~!!” And with that, he hung up.

 

...Bastards.

 

Your face was still burning from your embarrassment, but you quickly quelled it as you grabbed the last lot of what you needed, chucking everything in bags and chucking them in the back of your car. You made sure to take some painkillers for the headache you could feel coming on before jumping in the car and heading over to Alex’s.

 

It was only a five minute drive over to his place, and as you let yourself in, hands full of food, drinks and other necessities, you could tell he hadn’t left the room for a while. If he’d left, there’d be papers everywhere, but the place looked the same as it did when you cleaned it up over a week ago.

 

You wasted no time in dropping your bags and storming your way up the stairs and into the office, the sound of the door slamming into the adjacent wall startling Alex out of the writing he’d been doing, ringing in your own ears and making you wince.

 

“Hamilton, get your ass up out of that chair before I drag it out with you in it!” You shouted, walking over to grab the back of the chair and pull him away from his work.

 

“Woah, woah!” He cried out, standing from the chair after a second of flailing, “Y/N what are you doing? I have a deadline-”

 

“To hell with the deadline, you haven’t been out of this room in a week, at least!” You said, stepping closer to him, “Alex, you have to take better care of yourself. We can’t always be here making sure you’re acting like a functional human being, you gotta pull at least a little bit of that weight!”

 

The look Alexander fixed you was one of slight confusion, especially as he scanned over your face, “Speak for yourself, you look like you were hit by a freight train. Did you drive here like this?” He questioned, hands landing on your shoulders as he scanned over you. You were used to him doing such, and usually had no issue, but after the others had gotten under your skin about this whole crush thing…

Hamilton quickly stopped worrying over you, remembering that you were trying to take him away from his work, “Anyway, where’s Lafayette? I thought he was meant to come over today...” You tried to ignore the taunting your french friend put you through to avoid coming, and the blush that had been trying to crawl up your neck finally started to make traction. Not wanting to have to answer to why your face was going bright red you sighed, grabbing the back of the writer’s shirt and dragging him down the stairs, despite his protests.

 

“It doesn’t matter where he is, I’m here and I’m gonna make sure you actually consume something that isn’t just coffee.” You brushed off as you sat him down at the kitchen bench, grabbing the bags you’d brought from behind him and pulling out two water bottles, one for the both of you. Chugging your own quickly, you threw his bottle at his head as you grabbed out the rest of what you’d bought.

 

“Drink, I’ll make us something to eat...” You muttered when he didn’t move to open it, giving him a piercing look before grabbing out the food you’d managed to find in your house. Bread, a couple pieces of fruit, that shitty sliced cheese that looks and tastes like plastic… “Take the apple, no one should be subjected to the horrors of this cheese.” You shivered as you chucked it behind you into the bin, deciding to rummage through his fridge to find some sort of filling for a sandwich, “You got PB and J by any chance?”

 

When you didn’t receive a reply you turned around, questioning look going straight to annoyance. He’d found a little notepad, scrawling madly. You stormed over and snatched it off of him throwing it to the other side of the kitchen where he couldn’t grab it without you seeing. “Alexander, stop it! You need to take a break. Eat and drink something, go for a walk, at the very least.” You chided him, sighing before turning back to the fridge, “so is there any PB and J or not?”

 

There was silence for a moment, before he replied, “Jelly’s on the top shelf of the fridge, I don’t think I have Peanut Butter.” You were a little surprised at the lack of argument from Alex, but just assumed that he was finally listening to reason. The quiet that filled the room while you grabbed out the ingredients you thought you could use was unnerving, however. Alex almost always spoke his mind, no matter how exhausted he might be. It was a defining trait of his, and something you really liked in him, even if it could get obnoxious at times.

 

When you turned around, he was staring at you, expression unreadable. You fixed him with a quick, questioning look, but he didn’t look away, eyes scanning over you as if trying to assess you. Heat crawled its way up your neck once more at the scrutinisation, but did your best to keep any sign of blushing at bay as you cleared your throat, an awkward sounding laugh escaping against your will.

 

“Alex, quit the staring. You’re making me nervous about making a sandwich.” You chuckled, hoping that throwing some lightheartedness in the mix might help to lighten the mood in the room. His gaze quickly moved away from you and to his thumbs, and you could have sworn you saw a soft blush arise in his own face. But even with your little jab, nothing. Not a peep from the most talkative man alive. 

 

This was beginning to become more of a concern than you’d first thought.

 

“Ham, what’s your deal today? You’ve been distinctly non-argumentative, and that’s very,  _ very _ unlike you.” You said, walking over and standing across the counter from him, the now finished sandwiches in hand. He looked up at you, and this time, being closer to him, you could feel his eyes staring into your own, as if scrutinising your very soul. You wanted to say that it felt intimate, but you highly doubted that was what he was trying to achieve. And being intimate while holding PB sandwiches was a pretty hard thing to pull off, even for him.

 

“Why are you always so willing to help me?” He questioned. He caught you off guard, even if the answer was so obvious to you. You loved him, and even before that was translatable to being romantic, you’d still do the same.

 

For a moment you weren’t sure how to respond, mouth slightly agape as your mind figured out how to put your response in the least awkward words possible. Laf, Herc and John’s words creeped into your mind, as if wanting you to mess up.  _ They’re in love~ _

 

“I uh… Well obviously because I-” You exhaled, hand running through your hair out of habit,  “because we’re friends! And friends help friends, even if they lock themselves in an office for weeks on end and can’t feed themselves.” You said finally, passing him his sandwich as muttering something about needing to clean the dishes. Mostly to hide your horribly obvious red face. No need for Hamilton to see that.

 

The silence felt piercing, but even when Hamilton spoke, you felt like the room was closing in on you, “So just because we’re friends, you’re treating me like I’m a child? Like you’re my parent?.” He questioned, his tone emotional, but you couldn’t decipher in what way. His words had made you stop in your tracks, wondering what he was trying to say by it. You knew he lost his mother when he was very young, and that his father left them when he was even younger than that, so you weren’t sure if you were stepping over some sort of boundary for him, or if he was grateful. Being compared to a parent rather than just a loving friend also felt like a kick to the gut, (can someone really like you in that way if they see you as a parental figure...?) but you pushed past it, trying to word your response in your head before you opened your mouth and said something stupid.

 

You were too scared to turn around and meet his gaze, resuming your cleaning, “I mean… I guess I do. But like I said, I’m doing it because I’m your friend. If you wanna think of it like that, you do you, but no matter what way you see it, I’m not leaving until you’re acting like a normal human being.” You replied back, fully serious. You couldn’t trust him to look after himself for the moment, you couldn’t just look after him today and leave to start the cycle all over again.

 

“So what, you’re gonna watch me poop and everything-”

 

“If that’s what I’ve gotta do to make sure you’re looking after yourself, then yes.” You replied immediately, turning around to meet his gaze. His tone had been joking, but you meant it. 

 

...Ok, so maybe  watching him on the toilet would be creepy as hell, but he was asking for a weird response. 

The look Alex fixed you was one of slight confusion, but perhaps… gratefulness? You couldn’t quite tell, there was too much going on behind his eyes. How could one person have so many thoughts at once?

 

You both held your gaze, the heat rising in your face once more, no matter how much you tried to hide it. But it seemed Alex was in a similar boat, his face going red.

 

You sighed as you broke away from his eyes, taking another sip from your water bottle and starting to walk out of the kitchen, “Let’s go for a walk, ok?” You said quietly, almost surprised when he got off his chair.

 

“Ok.” He sounded upset, but you didn’t understand why. Maybe the both of you just needed to clear your heads, get some fresh air.

 

You both stepped outside, the overcast weather leaving you feeling slightly chilly, but sticky thanks to the humidity. 

 

“Do you want me to grab you a jacket?” Hamilton asked, you shaking your head quickly, hands on your forearms to provide a bit of warmth.

 

“Nah, I’ll warm up once we start walking-”

 

“Too late!” You felt a lined winter jacket fall onto your shoulders, the fluff of the hood tickling your face. You chuckled quietly, pulling your arms into it and shrugging it onto your shoulders properly.

 

“Oh wow, such a gentleman, throwing articles of clothing at their friends.” You teased, elbowing him in the side gently, “You gotta work on that one before offering any other poor sucker a jacket!” Your quiet teasing seemed to break the ice between you both a little, and conversation began to flow as you walked down the street.

 

“So you actually did drive here?” Alex asked, glancing back down the street to see your car parked along the side of the road, “You look completely hungover, Y/N, you know how dangerous it is to drive like that!”

 

“Yeah yeah, Mr. I-Always-Follow-Every-Rule, it wasn’t like I was gonna walk here-” You chuckled, before your ringtone went off. You sighed, mentally reminding yourself again to change it to something less obnoxious. The amused face Alexander was fixing you with at the sound of it only made you want to change it more.

 

“Who is it?” He asked as you were about to swipe to answer, peering over your shoulder.

 

“Hercules, and the whole gang was together when they rang earlier, so I assume Laurens and Gilbert will be there-”

 

“DON’T ANSWER THAT!” You stopped in your tracks just as you swiped to answer, fixing Alex with a look of confusion before putting the phone up to your ear, looking away from the pleading face before you.

 

“Herc? What is it now? I’m already over here, if that’s what you’re-”

 

“Ayeee!! How is it with lover boy, eh?” Hercules teased. Very, very loudly. You blushed when Alex visibly reacted, flinching away. You felt your heart break a little at that, wondering if he knew, somehow, and thought you were weird for your crush on him. He did say you acted like a parent to him.

 

Your tone went from slightly annoyed to grisly very quickly, “Mulligan, you best have a good reason to call right now or so help me!” You shouted into your phone, the volume seeming to catch the attention of the other two boys, laughing to themselves in the background.

 

“Jeez, sounds like things are going well out there. You manage to get Alex out of the room?” Laurens asked.

 

“Yeah, and he’s standing right. next. to. me.” You said, trying to convey your annoyance as well as you could. How could you make it any more clear that you could  _ not  _ talk about this at the moment?

 

Alex seemed to become more frazzled by the minute, sweating and pulling down on his shirt as if it’d make the call end faster, until he was holding onto your arm, fixing you with a pleading look, “Please just hang up, just hang up-”

 

“Aww, we can hear you Alex!!” Lafayette teased, giggling to himself, “Honestly, you two are the most clueless pair I’ve ever met.” He continued.

 

Your patience had worn thin. You loved the guys, but them meddling in your love life was too much. They’d been getting under your skin all day, even if they didn’t know it. It was too much, ”Yup, completely clueless. At least neither of us is an asshole trying to meddle in people’s personal business! Call me when you wanna be not-a-dick.” And with that you’d hung up. You felt a twinge of guilt run through you as you did, though. The boys were your friends, but with you in a shitty mood, you just couldn’t deal with their teasing. And right next to Alex!

 

...Oh god, Alex.

 

You glanced back to see the man in shambles, face red as he tried to pull himself together, “I told you not to answer, shit I’m so sorry-”

“Alex calm down, I’m not… I dunno, am I meant to be mad? Cus I’m not, I’m just pissed at them for messing with shit they don’t have the right to mess with.” You said, pulling your friend in for a hug. He was stiff for a moment before returning it, you trying to ignore your fluttering heart as he did so.

 

It felt like an eternity of holding one another, even if it was only a few seconds, but no matter how long it went, everything felt fine. Normal. It was just you and Alex, even if the two of you were being a bit stiff with each other. You both just needed some rest. “I think that’s enough walking for today.” You murmured against his shoulder while you hugged, finally pulling away. Hamilton looked into your eyes for a moment, seeming to be thinking deeply about something, before the hands that had been resting on your arms moved to your face.

 

You didn’t flinch at the touch, your own hands raising to rest on his.

 

When his lips crashed suddenly into your own, you weren’t sure what to think of it until the action registered properly in your mind. It was everything you imagined and hoped for, and even more. Passionate, but quick, like he was afraid he overstepped a boundary.

 

You dove back for one more quick peck on the lips, your bad mood reversed instantly. He returned your feelings. Everything had turned out fine, even if the guys had been dicks about it. It worked out in the end, right?

 

“Don’t think this’ll get you a free pass on staying in your room, Hamilton. As amazing as you are at kissing, it’s gonna take more than that to soften me up.” You chuckled, forehead resting on his. He grinned, thumb brushing against your cheek affectionately.

 

“Then I guess we’ll have to go on some dates, hey?” He laughed, you joining in. 

 

“Yeah, maybe a couple. Anything to keep you out of that room.”

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little rushed at the end... I might come back and redo it, even just to practise those sorts of scenes because they're very much my weakness. Comes with having no relationship experience, I suppose!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed what is here that is enjoyable! I actually used Y/N in this instead of loopholing my way out fo saying it, so I'd love to hear whether you guys prefer that or this!


End file.
